Singing in Striaton?
by G0LD1734
Summary: Slightly AU. A karaoke party is planned in Striaton City and everyone is invited! Pokéshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, TeenCareShipping, OldRivalShipping, and SoulSilverShipping Rated T for slight swearing and song choice


Author's Note: I've been thinking about it and figured,"Why not?" This is going to be a story with songs, sort of like songfics. This will be taking place in Unova, about 4 weeks after the end of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup (The tournament where Dawn was there).

This is pretty AU since some characters are going to be related and that I brought game characters into the mix! The characters will be older than their ridiculous designated ages.

Oh, credit (if that's the right word to describe it or whatever) to **AnimePrincess64** since she had the (I'm assuming since I haven't anyone else use this headcannon.) original idea of having Cilan and Dawn be cousins.

Pairings:

Pokéshipping (AshXMisty)

Contestshipping (DrewXMay)

Ikarishipping (PaulXDawn)

TeenCareShipping (BrockXHolly)

LeafGreenShipping (GaryXLeaf)

SoulSilverShipping (SilverXLyra)

Characters:

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer, 17 years old

Misty Waterflower, Gym leader of Cerulean City and Sensational Sister, 17 years old

Gary Oak, Pokémon researcher, 17 years old

Leaf Green, Pokémon trainer, 17 years old (Related to Lyra Green, sisters)

Brock Slate, Gym leader of Pewter City, 19 years old

Holly Hart, Pokémon trainer, 19 years old

Silver Jones, Pokémon trainer, 16 years old (Related to Paul Shinji, cousins)

Lyra Green, Pokémon Capture Specialist, 16 years old (Related to Leaf Green, sisters)

Drew Hayden, Pokémon coordinator, 16 years old (Related to Cilan Powers and Dawn Berlitz, cousins)

May Maple, Pokémon coordinator, 16 years old

Paul Shinji, Pokémon trainer, 16 years old (Related to Silver Jones, cousins)

Dawn Berlitz, Pokémon coordinator, 16 years old (Related to Cilan Powers and Drew Hayden, cousins)

Cilan Powers, Pokémon connoisseur and Gym leader of Striaton City, 18 years old (Related to Dawn Berlitz and Drew Hayden)

Iris Draco, aspiring Dragon master, 14 years old

Arceus, that list was long. Sorry.

_Edited on April 26, 2013. Minor adjustments and sentence changes added. Ages of characters slightly changed._

Disclaimer: As if I own any of this. What are you gonna do? Sue me? For what? I don't own anything.

* * *

We join our heroes in beautiful Undella Town of the Unova region. The Pokémon League was going to begin in three weeks and sixteen year old Ash Ketchum was training hard for it. The pride of Pallet Town was out at the back of the Pokemon Center, using the outdoor battlefield for some training.

His two traveling companions, eighteen year old Cilan Powers and fourteen year old Iris Draco, were resting up inside. The tuxedo-clad young man was seated at a table with the bushy-haired girl.

His radiant green eyes scanned a Pokémon Connoisseur magazine while Iris was hand-feeding her Dragon Pokémon Axew some Oran berries. Iris giggled and patted the scaly green head of her friend. Axew nuzzled her hand before leaping up into her hair, settling in his favorite nest.

The down-to-earth girl stretched and yawned widely before asking,"When are we going to have lunch, Cilan? I'm hungry and I bet," She jabbed a thumb towards the window. "The kid is hungry too." Cilan closed the magazine and chuckled.

"Oh, it amuses me how you call Ash that even though he is older than you." Steam poured out of her ears and she thundered,"Why you little-" but Cilan raised a hand and calmly answered,"I'll start cooking lunch soon. I just need to ask Nurse Joy for permission so I can use the kitchen."

As the name of the nurse slipped out, the pink-haired lady stepped forward to their table. Without giving them a second to say something, the nurse had given them her signature smile and warmly said,"Cilan Powers? You have a video call waiting for you. It's your brothers back in Striaton City."

Both teenagers had curious expressions on their faces. Cilan hauled himself out of his chair and pondered out loud,"I wonder what could be the problem with them." He followed Nurse Joy back into the main hall with Iris tailing.

Nurse Joy escorted them to the video call booths where two familiar faces fought to be visible on the screen. Cilan stepped forward to the video camera and greeted,"Hello Cress and Chili. How are you guys?" Cilan's triplet brother, Cress, pushed his wave of blue hair aside and began to say,"Hello Cilan. Everything's fine here. Except that Chili-" when he was caught off by being harshly shoved to the side by his fire red-haired triplet.

"Yo, Cilan! I got this sweet karaoke system for the gym! We should test it out sometime!"

Cilan gaped at the screen and questioned,"Karaoke system? What do we need one of those for?" His red-eyed triplet was going to reply when his blue-eyed triplet forced his way back to the computer screen. Cress straightened his bow tie and huffed,"Chili only bought it since we just had our one thousandth customer here at the restaurant."

"He had these crazy antics to celebrate by having a 'Karaoke Night' every Friday night." Iris's eyes gleamed and she chirped,"That's so cool! Great idea, Chili!"

In the background of the call, the two could hear the enthusiastic shout. "See?! I'm not the only one who thinks this will be awesome!" Cilan took up a thinking pose and mused,"Well.. That could be a good idea for publicity. We'd get more visitors to the gym and restaurant that way."

Cress huffed and sniffed,"I still think this is ludicrous.."

Chili gave a hysterical round of laughter and teased,"You always say that everything we do is stupid! Well," He faked a horrible British accent. "I don't exactly fancy your hairstyle, my good man. Now be a dear and get me some crumpets."

Cress looked downright shocked before shaking it off and pompously stating,"Well I am not going to enjoy this train wreck. Fine, go on and do your Karaoke Night. You'll need people to actually attend first."

Cilan laughed and clapped his hands. "All right! I guess it's karaoke time!" Iris sweatdropped and mumbled,"And I'm guessing it's also annoying time."

The grass type gym leader ignored that little comment and began to plan out loud. "All right, Cress and Chili," Both triplets looked up at their names. "You guys call.. hm.. how about cousins Drew and Dawn? We haven't seen them in a while."

Cress nodded in agreement and said happily,"Yes, it has been a while since we've visited them. I wonder what Dawn has been up to all this time." Chili balled his fists excitedly and exclaimed,"I get to roughhouse with Drew again!"

Cilan chuckled and teased,"Remember, Drew doesn't like you guys touching his green hair, much like me."

Iris cocked her head and questioned,"Cousins? You didn't tell us about any cousins." Cilan lifted a finger to begin his long explanation but luckily Ash had returned from training.

"Hey guys, what's going- Oh, hey, it's the Powers Triplets! What goes on?"

Chili hopped up and quickly said in one breath,"We bought this cool new karaoke system and we're planning a party! So we're gonna hang up and call everyone to get them to attend. You do that too, Ash! We gotta go! See you in Striaton!"

With that, the screen popped into a solid black and the video call was over. Ash shifted his hat and mused,"You can never understand what is going on in that head of Chili's."

He shrugged it off and giddily exclaimed,"But yeah! A party! Let's call everyone back in Kanto, Pikachu!" His yellow mouse happily squeaked "Pikachupi! Pikachupi!" Ash nodded and excitedly rattled,"Yeah, I'll call Misty, too!"

A very faint pink coated his cheeks but it wasn't very noticeable. Cilan stepped to the side to grant Ash access to the computer. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's hat to get a better view as Ash used the mouse to scroll through the large list of contacts implemented in the computer database.

It consisted of every single number to each trainer in all cities in every single region. After moments of scrolling, Ash finally settled on the name of the person he had been searching for. With a click of the mouse, the call was sent.

In the Kanto Region...

Gary Oak was riffling through several files that cluttered his workspace in the lab when the laptop began to ring like a cellphone.

"Huh? Hm, maybe it's that scientist Gramps was talking about."

He glanced up to see the caller ID read,"Undella Town Pokemon Center"

The brunet placed the papers down and took a seat in front of his laptop. "I wonder why they would be calling all the way back in the Unova region."

He clicked the green Answer button only to be surprised by the sight of his old childhood friend. "Ashy-boy! What goes on?"

Before the raven-haired trainer could fume about the nickname, an unfamiliar purple-haired girl next to Ash burst out into laughter and chuckled,"Ashy-boy? Oooh, I'm going to be using that from now on!"

Ash scowled and grumbled,"Thanks for teaching Iris a new nickname for me, Gary."

The aforementioned boy smirked and drawled,"So what do you need from the Awesome Gary Oak?" Ash was beginning to reply when the unfamiliar green-haired boy next to Ash gasped and exclaimed,"Gary Oak? THE grandson of Professor Oak?"

The green-haired guy pushed Ash out of the way so he could get close to the screen. Gary sweatdropped and asked,"Y-Yeah. Who's asking?" The tuxedo-clad teenager fixed his green bow tie and said,"I'm Cilan Powers, a Pokemon Connoisseur."

The bushy-haired girl shoved Cilan out of the way and exclaimed,"You can call me Iris! I wanna be a dragon master!"

Gary gave a laugh and flirted,"And you can call _me_ anytime." He winked which caused Iris to blush slightly.

Ash made his way to the camera and scolded,"Don't flirt with Iris, Gary. Won't that make Leaf mad that you're flirting with other girls?" The brunet flushed and stammered,"D-Don't bring _her _up! I- Uh- W-Why did you even call, Ashy-boy?"

The raven-haired teenager snapped his fingers and said,"Oh, yeah! We're having a party at Striaton City in Unova on Friday! You should come along!" Gary shifted through some papers and stated,"Sorry, Ash. I have lots of work to do for Gramps. Maybe next time."

His old rival looked crestfallen when he sneakily informed,"That's too bad, Gary. We were gonna invite _Leaf _if you came but..."

Gary's head snapped up and he echoed,"Leaf? You were going to invite Leaf?" Ash nodded his head with a victorious look on his face.

His brunet friend looked anxious, suddenly standing up from his chair and marching off somewhere in the lab. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for something. Gary was walking past his grandfather's study when he heard soft snoring.

He popped his spiky head into the room and sweatdropped at the sight of his grandfather with his head down, drooling on his papers. "Heh. Grandpa could never stay awake long enough to concentrate."

He stepped next to his sleeping grandfather and picked up a notepad and pen. Gary quickly scribbled down a message for his grandfather to find.

"Hey Gramps. Sorry for shirking work but Ashy-boy invited me to a party in Unova. Don't worry. All of the paperwork you gave me is done and can be found on my desk. Take care and smell ya later.  
-Your grandson, Gary Oak"

Gary placed the note right where his grandfather would find it. He smiled slightly at his dozing grandfather. He stepped out of his grandfather's study and strolled back to the computer where Ash waited patiently on the other line.

Gary shrugged off his white lab coat and smirked. "So Striaton City, huh? I'll be there." The raven-haired teenager smiled and exclaimed,"All right! We'll see you there, Gary."

With that, a mechanical sound signified the end of the call. Gary sighed and thought out loud,"Well, time to buy a boat ticket to Unova." He stood up out of his chair and clipped on his gray pack.

Gary strutted outside, mentally planning what to bring. "My Pokémon, extra clothes, supplies... Hm, what else can I bring?" As he said that in his mind, a brunette wearing a Premier Ball hat skipped by. Gary's eyes followed the girl as she walked by and his heart seemed to beat faster.

It was Leaf Green, the girl that Gary had a very big crush on but he would never admit it. He mentally kicked himself as he caught up to the Leaf. Gary's suave nature returned and he casually greeted,"Hey Leafy babe. Wanna do me the honor of coming to a party with me in Unova?"

Leaf was going to go with her usual "Leave me alone, loser." but stopped herself when she heard Gary mention the party. She turned to him with glistening green eyes and excitedly asked,"A party? When?"

Gary smirked and drawled,"So you gonna be my date to it?" Leaf's expression quickly changed to an annoyed one when she spat,"Quit the flirting, Oak. Where is the party?"

Gary pretended to be hurt but he smugly replied,"I'll only tell you if you agree to be my date to it." The brunette exhaled rather loudly and muttered behind clenched teeth. "Fine. I'll go with you,"

Leaf felt blood rush to her cheeks and she swallowed shakily, trying to regain her composure. "But don't let your ego swell, it might pop your huge head. I'm only saying yes to attend this party." Gary pumped a fist and stated,"It's gonna be in Striaton City, Unova. You can come along with me on the journey there, Leafy babe."

The aforementioned girl huffed at her nickname and grumbled,"Oh no, I'm not. I am not traveling with you alone. I'm going to call my sister, Lyra. She's coming with us."

Gary frowned and began to whine,"But Leafy..!" when she gave him a chilling death glare. The girl rustled around in her yellow bag, searching for an item. Her fingers closed around it and she pulled it out of her bottomless bag.

A neon green PokéGear from the Johto region was in her palm. She flipped it open and launched the Phone app, finding the contact to her sister. With a click of a button, the call was started.

In the Johto Region...

A dark red-haired teenager by the name of Silver Jones returned his unconscious Feraligatr with a huff. His overjoyed rival, Lyra Green, jumped up and down, racing over to her tired Typhlosion to give him a hug.

"You battled great, Typhlosion! Great job!"

The Volcano Pokémon snuggled up to his petite trainer. The brunette girl released her grip on her Pokémon and returned him to his Pokéball. Silver watched this and remembered to thank his Pokémon.

He glanced down at the red and white orb in his hand and murmured,"Thanks, Feraligatr. We'll train even harder so we can beat Lyra next time.."

The red-haired trainer's voice caught on his rival's name for he had a crush on her though he would never admit it. Silver admired everything about her. Her never ending happiness, her strength, her captivating beauty.

It caused Butterfree to flutter in his stomach, just thinking about her. He could lose himself in Lyra's pretty hazel eyes. But he didn't allow himself to dream. Silver knew it would make him soft, make him lose his edge. He turned around to exit the Pokemon League when ringing erupted from Lyra's bag.

Lyra took a moment to dig around for a moment when she finally removed the object from within that was causing the racket. She flipped open the screen of her pastel yellow PokéGear and squealed,"Oh! It's my sister, Leaf!"

Silver made himself cover his ears and spit,"Quiet, pesky girl!" It pained him inside to do this but he only did it to hide his true feelings. Lyra gave him a glare but it wasn't very effective, thanks to her childish pigtails and poofy white hat.

She answered the call and chirped,"Hi Leaf! How is it back in Pallet?"

Silver crossed his arms and turned away, pretending to not be interested in her conversation. But he still unconsciously strained his ears to listen in. An unfamiliar female voice rang out from the PokéGear.

"Hello, Lyra! It's great back here in Pallet. But I've got something to ask you."

The pair of pigtails bobbed as Lyra nodded her head and said,"Sure, shoot me the question." Some muffled sounds in the background of the call reached Silver's ears but he couldn't make them out. Lyra translated it for him.

"Oh, is that Gary? Tell him hello for me!"

A new male voice boomed from the speakers. "Sup' Lyra! How you doing, kid?" The sound of movement was heard and Leaf spoke again. "Shut up, Gary. She's only one year younger than us."

The faint voice of Gary whined in the background. "Whatever! Like it matters!"

An audible sigh was heard and Leaf continued,"Anyway, Gary invited me to a party in Unova! How bout' you and I spend some time together? Come on, join us! You can bring a friend if you want!"

Silver's ears perked at this. She could bring someone with her? Deep down inside, Silver strongly wished Lyra would ask him to join butslightly doubted it.

Lyra's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she excitedly squealed,"Of course, sis! It sounds like fun! Where should we meet you?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Leaf replied,"Head over to Vermilion City so we can board the boat together. Okay? I gotta go. See you there, sis."

Lyra bid farewell and a clicking sound announced the end of the call. Lyra happily thought out loud,"Oh, yay! It's been a while since I've seen Leaf! Oh! I better pack and get some money from Dad. Wait, what else did she say?"

Erm.. Oh, right! I can bring along one friend! Hm.. Who should I bring?" Her hazel eyes drifted over to her rival and a light bulb went off above her head.

"Oh, Silver! Will you accompany me to Unova?" The aforementioned teenager turned on his heel and grumbled,"Why do you want me to come along? Why don't you ask your boyfriend Ethan kid to go?"

Lyra's cheeks puffed up in annoyance and she tensely replied,"Ethan is not my boyfriend. He's been my friend since we were kids." Silver's subconscious did a little dance when he heard that little piece of information.

But Silver couldn't help feel a little bad for the mentioned blue-haired teen. Ethan had this monster crush on Lyra. Lyra's usual happy-go-lucky personality came back and she cheerfully said,"And besides! It'd be fun to hang out with you."

Both trainers developed a slight blush and Silver stammered,"W-What? A-Annoying girl. Go ask Ethan to go with you." Lyra looked saddened by this. "O-Oh.. Okay. I guess I will."

The petite girl began to walk away when something in Silver's mind screamed at him to stop her. Before she could step through the Pokemon League's doors, Silver could just make out a small tear tracing down her face. Silver's heart broke and he tore after her.

The red-haired teenager caught her by the shoulder and she slowly turned around to look at him. Hazel orbs brimming with tears met hard silver eyes.

Silver sighed heavily and muttered,"Fine. I'll go with you." It was like he had flipped a switch. Sad, crying Lyra was replaced with the happy, cheerful Lyra Silver had come to love. Without warning, Silver was engulfed by an Ursaring hug from his petite rival.

Even though she was so small compared to him, his breath was knocked out of him. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Silver! This is gonna be great!" Heat rushed to his face and he stuttered,"G-Get off me."

Lyra obeyed and in a flash, her legendary Pokémon Ho-oh was out, it's rainbow feathers stretched out. Lyra grabbed his hand and pulled him atop her flying Pokémon. With a flap of its majestic wings, they were airborne, their course set for Vermilion City in Kanto.

While up in the clouds, Silver was astounded by the view, even though he didn't show it. A sudden idea popped into mind and he slipped out his stone grey PokéGear out of his pocket. Clicking through several contacts on the Phone application, the name Paul Shinji was there. Silver clicked the Call button and waited as it rang.

Back in the Unova Region...

Paul Shinji watched as his Emboar fired a Flamethrower at his Braviary. The eagle Pokémon easily dodged it by flying upwards. "Braviary, use Brave Bir-"

A sudden buzzing from his backpack made him bite his tongue. His two Pokémon froze as angry muttering was heard while Paul slipped off his backpack. He forcefully unzipped his backpack and his blue Pokétch came tumbling out, buzzing like an angry Beedrill.

Paul pushed the blue button of his Pokétch and barked,"What do you want, Silver?! You just interrupted some training!" His red-haired cousin's voice came through the speakers.

"Arceus, Paul. Calm yo tits." Silver's voice took on a mocking tone. "Better be training your Pokemon kindly, Paul. What would Ash say?"

Paul facepalmed and muttered,"Fine, whatever. What do you want?" A unfamiliar female voice was heard in the background. "Silver? Who are you talking to?"

Before Paul could ask a question, Silver snapped to the girl. "Quiet, woman!" Paul exhaled loudly and impatiently said,"I don't have all day, Silver."

His cousin's voice returned to the speaker. "There's gonna be this party in Striaton City. Come with me so I won't be alone." Paul picked up a high-pitched voice, impersonating a girl. "Yeah, totally! We should, like, get new dresses so we can match!"

Silver chuckled on the other line and said,"Still the same sarcastic emo, huh? Whatever. Just go to Striaton by Friday night. Bye."

Before Paul could object, his cousin hung up. He flung the Pokétch to the ground and shouted in outrage. Paul pulled at his purple hair and froze when he got strange looks from his two Pokémon.

"What are you looking at?"

Emboar pretended to look away, rocking on his heavy legs and his hefty arms behind his back. Braviary started preening his feathers and softly cawing, acting innocent. Paul sighed heavily and pointed his direction to the broken Pokétch.

The screen was cracked but Paul paid no mind to that. "Sorry," he mumbled to his feet.

The word felt alien and wrong on his tongue. It was that Ash Ketchum who convinced Paul to be a bit more easy on his Pokemon. Of course, it wasn't only Ash's doing.

Paul remembered that peppy blue-haired girl that accompanied Ash. "Dawn.." Just her name sent memories flooding to his brain. Paul remembered every detail to that girl. Her azure eyes, strands of cobalt hair, her beautiful facial features.

He shook his head and proceeded to kick himself. The two standing Pokemon stole a glance at how strange their trainer was behaving and didn't make a move.

It was partly Dawn Berlitz's doing that Paul went a little softer. Before Paul could scold himself more, his subconscious whispered,"Maybe Dawn will be at that party. You know she came here to take part in Unova's musicals.."

For a moment, Paul actually considered attending. The more he though about it, the more his heart screamed for him to go. "Arceus damn. I'm turning into one of those guys from Reggie's soap operas."

His older brother did enjoy watching those dramas with his girlfriend, Maylene, even though Reggie was usually the one bawling his eyes out by the end.

After minutes of deep thinking, Paul picked up his massacred Pokétch and backpack from the ground. He slipped them on and raised his two Pokéballs to return Emboar and Braviary. The two capsules were returned to his pocket and Paul muttered to himself,"Off to Striaton City."

In the city where the party was planned, two of the Powers triplets were bustling around at a feverish pace. The blue-haired triplet was running around, setting tables. He passed by his red-haired triplet and wheezed,"You just had to throw a party tomorrow."

Chili looked over his shoulder and called,"You know its going to rock! So quit your whining and work! I'm going to make some calls."

Typing in one of his cousins' names in the computer, Chili clicked on the Call button and waited as it rang. The computer rang for thirty seconds when an overjoyed female voice shrieked,"Cousin Chili! How are you?"

Chili smiled deviously at his blunette cousin and wiggled a finger. "I'm good, Dawn. Wait, hold on. I'm going to add Drew to the call." Chili clicked a contact named Drew Hayden and pressed Add To Call.

After a few seconds of ringing, a female voice answered the call. "Hello person calling Drew Hayden! He's not here right now but can I take a message?" Dawn's eyes widened and she exclaimed,"May? Is that you? Why do you have Drew's PokéNav?"

Before the girl could answer, Dawn and Chili could hear their other cousin's outraged voice in the background. "May Maple, give me my PokéNav back! And how dare you answer my phone calls!"

May snickered and got very close to the microphone before she whispered,"Hiya Dawn," and she called off into the background. "You have to catch me first, Hayden!"

The sounds of a frantic chase could be heard for a nice, long period of three minutes before a shrill "OUCH!" blasted both teenager's ear drums. Chili sweatdropped at this and asked,"You think we should call some other time, Dawn?"

The blunette giggled and chirped,"Let's give them a few more minutes." That was when Drew's exhausted voice was heard. "Sorry... May.. Took my PokéNav."

The PokéNav's camera function was turned off so the two could only hear their cousin's voice at that time.

Drew was panting a bit, it seemed he had chased May for quite some time. Dawn laughed and teased,"So how are you, grasshead?"

Chili and Dawn snickered as Drew huffed,"Heard that one before. The airhead isn't that creative in name calling." The shrill girl's voice shrieked in the background. "Shut it, Hayden! It's true! Your head is like an unmowed lawn!"

Drew's two cousins heard this and burst out into more laughter. Dawn gasped between her laughter,"N-Nice one, May!" Drew's aggravated voice sounded. "Dawn! Hey! I thought you were my cousin!"

May's voice could be scarcely heard in the background. "Oh.. So Drew is your cousin? I feel sorry for you, Dawn." Before the chartreuse-haired boy could initiate yet another argument, Dawn cut in and replied,"Ah, it's not that bad. We've been really tight since childhood."

Chili's laughter died down and he breathed,"Okay, okay. I called you guys for a reason. But I did enjoy that little sitcom." Dawn snickered,"True that, cousin." Drew's annoyed voice came through. "Get on with it. Hurry up before April bites my head off."

A muffled cry of "The name's May, dummy!" echoed before Chili continued,"Okay. We're throwing a party here in Striaton City and I wanted to invite my dearest cousins. So, what do you say?"

Dawn didn't even hesitate before crying happily,"Of course! I'll quickly run over from Nimbasa! I should be there by tonight!" Chili grinned and exclaimed,"Alright! How bout' you, Drew?"

May's voice boomed from the speakers instead. "Of course I'll come! I'll see you there, Dawn!" Drew shouted,"They weren't inviting you, airhead! Yeah, I'll be there! Maybe tomorrow if I can get a boat."

Dawn squealed and squeaked,"Yay! Drew, bring along May!" Stunned silence came from Drew's microphone when a dumbfounded scream broke the silence.

"WHAT?! You want me to travel with the grasshead?! No thanks!"

The suave response from Drew made Dawn giggle like a little school girl. "Why? Cause' you're so hopelessly in love with me? Most of my fangirls would love to travel with the amazing Drew Hayden."

Mindless screaming came from Drew's side of the call. Chili and Dawn sweatdropped at the ear-pounding shrieks. Drew muttered,"Oh, Arceus, I've done it. I'll bring along the airhead, Dawn. I'll see you guys there."

Drew disconnected from the call, relieving Chili and Dawn from their headaches.

Chili began to say,"Okay, it's settled! See you here-" when Dawn cleared her throat and timidly asked,"Cousin Chili? D-Did you guys battle a purple-haired guy yet?"

Chili cocked his head and answered slowly,"Yeah, Dawn. He battled Cress with a Tepig two months ago. The dude had.. um.. coal black eyes, purple hair, and a black and blue jacket. His name was.. uh.. Paul. Why do you ask? You know that guy?"

Dawn blushed visibly on the screen. "N-No reason, Chili. J-Just wondering. I-I uh.. Never mind. I gotta head out for Striaton now, 'kay? I'll see you guys there. Bye." Without another word, the modern tone sound signified that the call had ended.

Chili smirked to himself and sang in a sing-song voice,"Dawn likes mystery boy!" Chili chuckled to himself but he was shook out of it when Cress's distressed voice rang from the kitchen. "Chili, get in here and help me make the courses for tomorrow!"

The fire type gym leader hustled to the kitchen, excited for the upcoming party.

Back in Undella Town, Ash Ketchum was creating a group call on the computer. His Pikachu who sat atop his perch on Ash's hat pointed at two contacts and squeaked,"Pikachupi! Pika pi chu!" Ash grinned and praised,"Thanks, Pikachu! Let's add them to the call!"

With a click of his mouse, the video call was ringing.

In the Kanto Region...

In Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower was walking into her bedroom, wringing out her wet carrot hair. It was still damp from her swim so she draped a towel around her neck.

As she opened up her closet to change out of her chlorine-scented bikini, the laptop on her desk began to ring like a telephone. Cerulean eyes read the screen as it stated in bold letters,"Group Call with Brock Slate and Undella Town Pokémon Center"

She understood why her old friend Brock would be calling but the Pokémon Center part puzzled her.

Slipping into her chair, Misty clicked on the Answer button to be shocked to see a certain raven-haired trainer looking at her. "Ash! Oh, and Pikachu! Hey, what's up?"

A computerized pop clicked and another video window joined Ash's on the screen. Brock Slate ran a hand through his dark brown hair and greeted,"Hey guys. Er.. Nice outfit, Misty. Were you just out for a swim?"

She glanced down to realize she was still adorned in her soaked swim suit. A blush that clashed horribly with her hair color coated her face as she remembered Ash could also see her as well.

Ash was also slightly red in the face, the black Z markings on his face standing out against his red cheeks. Misty yelped before ripping the towel from her neck and covering her torso, quite flustered.

The raven-haired trainer cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly. Brock broke the silence as he asked,"So.. Why did you call, Ash?"

Ash's face suddenly converted extremely embarrassed to excited. He looked about ready to blow up from excitement. "Oh, right! Is it possible for you both to come to Unova for a party on Friday?"

Misty smiled brightly and answered,"Sure, Ash! Where is it gonna be at?" Ash quickly rattled out,"It's a karaoke party in the Striaton Restaraunt." Brock pretended to think and playfully joked,"I'll have to move around some appointments but I think I can make it!"

Misty grinned and exclaimed,"I'll be there! Sounds like fun!" Ash gave a thumbs up and grinned. "That's great, Misty! Awesome!" Misty felt fuzzy inside when she saw his old boyish smile again. Brock nodded and asked,"Hey, Misty. Meet me in Vermilion so we can catch a boat?"

The carrot top smiled and exclaiming,"Yeah, sure. I just have to pack up and make sure at least one person is in charge of the gym."

Brock gave a final nod before his video screen popped away, leaving Misty alone with Ash. She was about to exit out as well when a blushing Ash shyly said,"I-It'll be great to see you again, Mist. See you soon."

And he was gone.

In Pewter City, Brock stretched out in his chair. "Well, time to get packed." He stepped up and over to his closet, pulling out his backpack from under his bed. While throwing some stuff together, an auburn-haired figure outside of his window stalked him.

"So.. A party, huh? I'll follow you there, Brock, dearest. Just you wait and see." And so, a karaoke party was planned for Friday in Striaton City. Our heroes all make their way towards the designated city where our journey continues...

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhh, finished! Yay! Okay, question. What songs do you want our favorite characters to sing? Is there any other shipping/character you want me to include? And who was that mysterious person outside of Brock's window?

Leave a review with all your feedback and answers, it'll be great to hear from you guys. My name is aVaLen and I'll see you all in the next chapter if you decide to tag along for the ride. Talk to you guys later.


End file.
